Remote-control releases are known to remotely switching a circuit breaker on or off. The known remote-control release is often mounted on a standard circuit breaker and is operatively connected with the lever of said circuit breaker. The remote-control release comprising an electrical device which is adapted to move via a mechanical component a toggle of the circuit breaker into the ON- or OFF-position. To switch-on a circuit breaker by a remote-control release, an operator has to start the electrical device, which could be a motor by closing an electrical contact from the distance.
The mechanical component of the known remote-control release comprises a spring-operating storage, wherein the spring-operating storage of the remote-control release is adapted to clamp a spring-operating storage of the latching device such that the toggle of the latching device of the circuit breaker is moved above a breakover point. If the toggle of the latching device is moved above said breakover point, the spring-operating storage of the latching device is released and the contacts of the circuit breaker are moved by the latching device into a close position.
The functionality of the spring-operating storage is available in the latching device of the circuit breaker and in the remote-control release. The remote-control release is composed by a lot of components, which causes high assembly costs. The chain of operation comprises complicate mechanical operation sequences so that the probability of a loss in the remote-control release increases.